


Leaves

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, human!AU teen!years Sam Winchester Gabriel Novak pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tiptoe39. Sam's too mature to jump in piles of leaves. Of course. But with Gabriel in the middle of one, like a grinning donut hole, he can't resist. He dumps his book bag and books on the sidewalk and with a running leap he jumps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> A twitfic turned actual fic for Tiptoe39, who inspires.

Gabriel has been staring at the same page for the past thirty minutes. His eyes were starting to blur over and his head was about to burst. He looked across the table to see that 45 minutes leading on to an hour in the library hasn't phased Sam at all. He's got his nose deep in a thick ass book and he looks content. Gabriel would even go as far to say that Sam was smiling which only made him smile because Sammy Winchester didn't do that much. Gabriel was now sat on a mission to make Sam smile more just not here. He knew the kid loved the library but there was a beautiful crisp Fall day outside happening without them.

"Break time," he declared quietly to Sam.

Sammy didn't even look up from his book. "Dude. You all ready had a break."

"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now." Gabriel concluded with a grin and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "How about we get out of here?"

Sam shook his head. "We have exams or would you like to spend the last year of high school in summer school Hell?" he asked. "Gabe, you're doing so well, I hate to see you--"

"Whoa," Gabe said holding a hand out to Sam. "I didn't say I was giving up. I just say we take a break is all."

Gabriel had started out really bad this year. Flunking. At first, he wasn't sure why but leave it to Sam to figure it out way before anyone else did. He was failing on purpose because he was scared shitless. Gabriel Novak had no idea what he was going to do once his high school career was over. His brother James Castiel Novak had a pretty good idea. He wanted to do radio because he had one of those voices who captured people, got them to listen. Fuck. If he could get Dean Winchester to do as told his baby brother deserved a gold star but wasn't that just like Cas though?   
Sam confronted him one day at lunch. Telling him, that he knew what he was doing which was funny considering he didn't even know… or did he really? Deep down, he was worried that he wasn't good enough to excel anywhere else but as the class goof ball. Sam would prove him otherwise by becoming his study buddy and making sure he didn't do anything stupid like getting a bad grade. It a nice change to have someone in his corner, rooting for him. Not giving up on him. The Novak's were the biggest and oldest families in town. However, it didn't really matter how many brothers and sisters he had. Gabriel, most times felt alone. So, when Sammy came into his life and challenged him like he did, he got back on track again even beating Cas when grades were concerned.

"Come on Sam!" Gabe pleaded.

Sam looked up at him then, listing off the number of breaks he had the time they had spent here together. The potty breaks were endless, then the book shelf hunting (and getting lost in the erotica section) and giving the screaming toddler a sucker so it would stop crying because Gabriel was awesome like that though he kept that last statement to himself.

Gabriel chuckled and crossed his arms. "Puh-lease." He gave Sam his puppy dog eyes.   
Sam laughed. "All right," he caved. It would be good to get out, he figured.

"Told you, this was a good idea," Gabriel said.

"Feel free to gloat." Teased Sammy.

"I am. "

Then there was that companionable silence that came between them, that kind of silence when they didn't have to say a word but just enjoy each other's company. Gabriel was right, of course. This was too nice of a day to be missed. It was clear with only a few clouds in the sky. Sammy predicted rain which he didn't mind because he liked it. However, he shivered when a gust of wind blew right through him.   
Gabriel noticed. "Sam, where is your coat? You didn't leave it at the library did you?"   
All though the weather was caught somewhere in between the middle, a coat was still required more even when Sammy was concerned. Hell, the wind blew the wrong way and he got sick.

The truth was, Sammy needed a new coat but couldn't really afford one right now. The old one was just too small. He thought a long sleeve jacket would do the trick but he was wrong.

Which Gabriel gathered as much. He wiped off his jacket and put it over Sam's shoulder.

"Gabe. No, then you'll be cold."

"Yeah, but I have a stronger immune system then you do." Gabriel pointed out with a warning finger that said if he didn't take it now he would just beat his ass later.

Sam just thanked him and put his arms through. The warmth of Gabriel's coat crashed in on him as well as Gabriel scent. It was a mixture of sugar, spices, and honey. He would do well to remember this particular smell.   
The cold really didn't bother him much. It was the fact that Sam dougebag family didn't give a rat's ass that the smaller boy needed a damn coat. That was it, he was so buying him a coat. First, he thought coffee would be a good idea for right now.

"I can't drink coffee." Sam reminded him.

"Sammy, that's when you were ten. You're 16 now."

"Still make me hyper, then Dean will just kick your ass."

"Ha, he could always try."

"I don't want him to kick your ass though." Sammy confessed. He liked Gabriel and didn't want to see him hurt.

"Aww," cooed Gabriel and tossed his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry about me kid."

"No one else does though. Do they?" Sammy questioned daring to go there. Sam wasn't stupid. He watched, listened took in everything around him. Gabe was at the center of it. Alone. Cas stood with him for a time but it seems that brothers can easily be replaced by boyfriends. He knew that feeling all too well.   
That made Gabriel stop in his tracks. Damn, for a 16 year Sam was wise beyond his years. That kid didn't miss a damn thing. Now, this could go down two ways. One. Gabriel could open up, let Sammy in, maybe cry on his shoulder even or two. He could do what he always did best turn funny of a sad situation. He looked around for a good escape clause and found it a few houses down from where they were.

Sam's eyes followed Gabriel's to a lawn full of leave piles. Sam face palmed. "Gabe. No."

"RACE YA!" In a blink, Gabriel was ahead of him.

Sam changed after him, pleading one more time but before he could get it out, Gabriel jumped right on in. "COWABUNGA!"   
Gabe let him get lost in the leaves, enjoying the fun. It'd been awhile since he done something like this. Okay, not really but that's what he would like to tell himself.

Sam was all panic. "Dude! What if someone sees you?"

"No one is home!"

The house did look vacant.

"Someone worked really hard here."

"Half ass is more like it. They should got the leaves up first." Said Gabriel with laugh, tossing the leaves madly about with his arms feeling more like a kid then he all ready did. Only one more thing would make this even better if

Sam would get his butt in here and join him.

Sam's too mature to jump in piles of leaves. Of course. But with Gabriel in the middle of one, like a grinning donut hole, he can't resist. He dumps his book bag and books on the sidewalk and with a running leap he jumps in.

"WHOO-HOO!"

And they're both laughing, tossing leaves at each other. Gabriel can't stop smiling because when was the last time he'd seen Sam have this much fun? He was always too busy with getting good grades, doing those extra courses, running for class president, and tutoring. That's because Sam was Hellbent of getting out of Lawrence far away from here. Start fresh, where no one knows who he is or his estranged family. Gabriel knew he would too. Sam would get out here, do something good with his life surprise everybody.

"What are you looking at?"

Gabriel hadn't realized that he stopped to just to stare at the young man before him. "Nothing." He lied.   
Sam tossed back his head and laughed. Gabriel was awesome at that. See, there was also an advantage of being the small one. One could do this—

Without a warning to Gabriel, he leapt up on his back, knocking him over in the process. Now, Sammy had him pinned down. "Got'cha!" he let his straight A grammer bull shit slip this once.

"Now, what?" Gabriel questioned with a devious little smirk.

Sam felt that kick in his gut. The one that got him every time he was around Gabriel. He wasn't sure what it was. It was as if something was going to grab him, pull him out of himself and do something completely crazy like kiss him, hold him, never let him go kind of crazy.

Gabriel saw it in his eyes too. He thought of helping him, making the first move but he didn't want to scare the boy away.

It was a good stare down before Sammy only gave into that kick and brought himself down around Gabriel, using him as a pillow. "Hey Gabriel,"

"Yeah Sammy,"

Gabriel could feel Sam wrap his arms around him. He smiled and returned the embrace with his own, let his eyes close and rest his chin on Sam's head.

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a doctor." He answered. No one asked him that before. He was glad he could tell someone that who might actually believe in him and it wasn't a damn joke. "I want to help people." And he did too.

Sam smiled. Dr. Gabriel Novak, MD had a good ring to it, and if he was true to himself enough he would admit that Dr.

Novak could examine him anytime he wanted to.

THE END


End file.
